


My Baby Girl

by orphan_account



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, That's it ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jiwoo and Sooyoung go out for a late night walk.





	My Baby Girl

Jiwoo and Sooyoung walked hand in hand down the dark sidewalk, looking the bright lights of the stores. Jiwoo pulled Sooyoung towards a small convenience store.

 

"Let's get some snacks," Jiwoo looked over at Sooyoung waiting for a response.

"I didn't bring my wallet. I'm sorry baby, maybe another time," Sooyoung frowned.

"Nonsense, I'll pay. I brought my wallet, snacks aren't at much anyway," Jiwoo smiled before walking into the store together. They walked over to the sausages, grabbing one for each of them. Jiwoo shuffled over to the drinks and grabbed two drinks. Sooyoung camw up behind Jiwoo, snaking her arms around her as they waddled over to the counter to pay for their things.

"That'll be $7.11," the man at the counter said bored. Jiwoo pulled out her card and paid for their snacks.

"Thank you, have a good night sir," Jiwoo waved at the man then grabbed the bag with their snacks with Sooyoung still attached to her waist. They waddled out of the store and continued to walk down the sidewalk.

"Should we go home? It's late Sooyoung," Jiwoo stopped and turned around to face her.

"Mmm, you think we should?" Sooyoung asked looking at Jiwoo wrapped in her arms.

"I don't know, it's getting late but I don't want to go home just yet but we have nowhere else to go," Jiwoo pouted, Sooyoung hummed in agreement.

"Maybe we could go to the park and sit on the bench for a few minutes? What do you think about that, sweetie?" Jiwoo nodded and smiled.

"Let's go to the park," Jiwoo turned back around and started to walk towards the park with Sooyoung clinging to her. She let go of Jiwoo's waist when they started going up the stairs that lead to the park Sooyoung behind Jiwoo.

"I could get used to this view," Sooyoung stated making Jiwoo turn around and stop walking while laughing.

"Hey, don't say things like that!" Jiwoo laughed, Sooyoung smiled and rolled her eyes. She gave Jiwoo's butt a small tap.

"Go go baby, I'm hungry and thirsty," Sooyoung whined making Jiwoo roll her eyes and continue walking.

 

They sat on the bench that was by the park looking upon the city lights in Seoul. Jiwoo put the bag on the table and pulled out the sausages and drinks. Opening a sausage and handing it to Sooyoung and setting her drink in front of her.

"Thank you, Jiwoo," Sooyoung smiled.

"You're welcome baby, now eat. You said you were hungry" Jiwoo said opening her own sausage and drink, watching over Seoul. She took a bite out of the food and felt a Sooyoung kiss her cheek. Jiwoo blushed but kissed Sooyoung on the cheek quickly.

She's been dating Sooyoung for 4 years but she still gets flustered over small actions like that. She took a sip of her drink and turned her head to see Sooyoung staring at her, smiling widely.

"What?" Jiwoo questioned confused.

"Nothing, you're just beautiful," Sooyoung replied still looking at Jiwoo.

Jiwoo turned her head away in embarrassment, a smile creeping onto her face. Sooyoung finished her sausage and turned Jiwoo so she was facing her, she kissed her nose. Jiwoo covered her face with her hands and giggled, Sooyoung gently took Jiwoo's hands and pulled them down, placing her lips on Jiwoo's soft ones. She pulled away.

"Jiwoo, I hope you know I love you. You're my baby girl and I don't think I'll ever get tired of calling you that. You are my sunshine. You are always there when I'm sad or angry, you always listen to what I have to say. I love you so much," Sooyoung said, her eyes full of love for the other. Jiwoo smiled at this.

"I love you too, you're my sunshine. You make me happy, when I'm feeling terrible you're always making me laugh and if I don't you know it's serious and listen to me while I sob into your shirt or rant while you hold me tight, I love you with all my heart," Jiwoo gave Sooyoung a peck on the lips, then on the nose, then on the forehead and cheeks. She held onto the sides of Sooyoung's face and peppered her face with kisses as Sooyoung laughed and set her hands on Jiwoo's waist pulling her closer so she could kiss her lips.

Jiwoo cupped Sooyoung's face and kissed her. The kiss was full of love and passion. On the day of their one year anniversary, Sooyoung made a promise to always protect and make Jiwoo happy, and she intends to keep that promise.


End file.
